


The True Downfall of the Dark Lord

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Relationships Implied, but you know who so it's ok, shameless self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: A writer has to do, what a writer has to do
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	The True Downfall of the Dark Lord

“Now Tom don’t resist so much.” A young(ish) woman walked to the side of the bed where Tom Riddle Junior was restrained. “Don’t you see I have to end it like this.” She sat on the end of the bed looking at him with a gleam in her eye which Tom had no trouble recognising as murder lust.

“mmmuammiu uemeu ummmu.” Attempted Tom. But his mouth was gagged and he couldn’t make himself understood.

“I can’t let you hurt them you see Tom. I won’t let you. And anyway, isn’t it everyone’s dream to die in bed surrounded by those who love him?” The woman gestured around the room where the worst of the worst sat in chairs un-naturally still. 

No masks adorned their faces, and the Dark lord felt a previously, almost, unknown feeling of hope blossom in his chest. ‘Severus was not there, Severus my faithful servant, will save me still.’

A little laugh came from the woman who was coming closer. “Sev won’t save you. I have him a little tied up at the moment. To a particularly delectable werewolf. Don’t worry about any screaming you hear from that room, I doubt very much they will be in pain. And before you think of Malfoy the younger. He and Harry are introducing each other to the pleasure of the flesh.”

The woman was right next to him now. Tom couldn’t take his eye off hers. When he tried again to talk the woman removed the gag. “Who are you and why.” Tom asked pathetically.  
The woman smiled. “I’m not surprised you don’t know me. I’m mostly Muggle. My magic is in words. I am Mrs Cake. As for why. Well I won’t let you hurt our boys. They belong to us; fan girls and boys, now.” Mrs Cake took a step backwards and pulled a cord at the side of the bed. Tom looked up just in time to see the spikes falling towards him. 

Then there was blackness. 

Mrs Cake smiled. “Now. What can I do with my boys next....”


End file.
